A variety of hooks are available to engage and transport various items. The majority of hooks utilize a downwardly or horizontally directed opening which mount a pivotable cam to engage the transported item and secure it in place. While most hooks are arranged to engage and disengage the hook from the transported item, none are arranged to disengage the hook remotely. Since this hook is intended to be used to transport a truss to its final location on a building, the truss will always be transported to an elevated location. Removing a hook from a truss in an elevated location poses the safety hazzard of falling to the worker. It would be advantageous if the hook could be released from a lower remote location to eliminate this hazard.